Darkness in Humanity
by Ninoslav
Summary: We are a beings of emotions, both good and bad. What happens, when you meet your emotions? how do you respond to them? I wrote my version, this is my first story of this kind, judge my work, and judge harshly, perfection doesnt come from itself


He woke up, surrounded by darkness, with loud screams of daemonic apparitions all around him, he stood up, surrounded by them, they were loud, they were flying all around him, some were laughing, other screaming from the torture other daemons inflicted upon them, one daemon in particular was indulging his/hers lowest desires in having an intercourse with other daemons. Noticing the human, some daemons, the biggest and foulest of them all, approached him and while they started to surround him, the human opened his eyes, like waking from a dream, into a nightmare, and said.

Where do you think, foul daemons, you are? Said the human, half silently, yet his silent words had stronger echo then any shouting of the daemons.

The daemons stopped their loud roaring and screaming for a moment, and gazed towards a human that was not afraid, but defying them, it was not a sight they usually encounter.

You are inside me, you are in my head, you are ME, yet you are weaker than me. Said human, with cold gaze and still face, devoided of emotions.

The black daemon, without face approached, pushing other aside, his eyes, yellow darkness, cold, evil, knowing only how to torture others, he was tall, not overly strong, yet something about him scared other daemons.

_Human….you gaze upon us, yet you do not fear us… you say we are you…does that make you the same as us, or us the same as you, you say you are stronger than us? Yet we surround you, and can destroy you if we wish it. _Said the black daemon cryptically, if he had a mouth, the daemon would no doubt smile, if he could smile at all, at the question he directed to human.

Human glazed upon the black daemon, still emotionless, and looked him directly into its cold eyes.

For every truth, there are two secrets, said human, my mind holds too much secrets for me to count, and I find you here, in the blackness of my mind, waiting. Still looking at the black daemon, human said, this time in a normal voice. You are Rage, known as Wrath, the strongest daemon, I see daemon Lust, Greed, Glutton, and others, representing the dark side of humans, your loud screams, are pleading, not without meaning, they are a prayer, the silent prayer to me, to set you free.

You need me, daemon, said the human, now in loud voice, with this sentence, daemon opened his yellow eyes even more, in surprise of what he had just heard. You need me, said human again, you can only manifest through me, this black place, is not your domain, you do not rule here, it is a cage, a prison, it's holding you in, and I hold the key.

Daemon Wrath, visibly angered shouted. _You used us more than once human! How many times have I helped you best your foes!? The other daemon, that seemed like a serpent in human form stood forward and said. how many times have Glutton said to you to eat, until you are filled and satisfied, how many times did Lust helped you achieve your greatest pleasures, your greatest desires that you secretly craved, the daemon s' voice was getting more silent, as it said to human. Look again human; it is you who needs us, not the other way around smiled the other daemon that looked like a serpent. _And while he smiled, in his toothless mouth you could see his snake tongue, going in and out, this was daemon of Deceit, with his words that caused so much mischief through history.

Human, still looking at the daemon Wrath with piercing gaze was silent, for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, as the daemons looked what would happen next.

Human said, without flinching, I have an arm. It is a part of me, I eat with it, I work with eat, I live with it, I use it. And yet, I still control it, it is a part of me, a necessary part, I can live without it, with much difficulty of course, but it can't live without me.

Daemon was stunned, this, lowly human was seeing through his lies.

Don't you think I didn't see through your lies Deceit? I know who you are, I used you many times. And not through my will I will use you, and the others again. The daemons were silent; no words came through their mouths.

You will remain in this cage forever, it's no shame in using your emotions, there is a shame in letting your emotions use and control you, and that's what you want. Control. The very thing I deny you, the very thing you crave for, the very thing you will never have. The daemons were getting all blurry, as the humans broke through the veil of shadows they put on him.

You brought me here, human continued. Hoping I will be afraid, that I will break and submit, but you finally saw the truth, you will be here forever. In the hell you created yourself, with no hope of escaping it. The daemons vanished one by one, no trace of them remaining. All but the 7 greatest of them.

This hell of yours will be the only place you will ever know. Human spoke after a brief period of silence. And I will make sure of that, for every good deed I do, for every person I help, for every self-control I achieve, you will suffer, and that suffering will never end, your very natures will be your downfall, and your curse, for all of eternity.

Now begone foul things! Shouted human as loud as he can. Return to the shadows you came, and never come back again! With these words of human uttered, the 7 greatest daemons vanished as strong light broke through the fabric of darkness and strike them down, in loud screams and anger, they vanished, as the blackness and evil was gone, and the place was full of light. Human uttered, silently. It is over… with these words everything became bright to the human eyes.

He woke in his bed, strong rays of the sun shining upon him, he remembered his dream, not knowing whether or not it was just that, a dream, or something more. Now he was thinking of emotions, do the daemons use him when he was angry, or lying, or committing other acts, or was the human in control and using them to his own gain, one question followed another, as the human stood up from his bed, got some cloths quickly on himself, and went outside greeted by the loud noises of his village, birds, silent wind, and light shining over him, he remembered the voice of the Daemon Deceit, "_it is you who needs us, not the other way around "._ Human uttered to himself, silently as he looked up into the blue sky. It is a matter of choice Deceit, we all chose our destiny, do I use you, or not in the future, it's a matter of choice, it can happen, or it might not happen, but one thing is sure, I can live without you, and you can't live without me, that's the glory of being a human. We chose which path to take, and I have yet to choose mine.


End file.
